justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pump It
"Pump It" 'by ''The Black Eyed Peas is featured on ''Just Dance 3'', Just Dance Wii 2 ''and ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Appearance of the Dancer *Black hair *Black and purple shirt with red and orange stripes *Black pants *Purple and teal shoes *Orange key chain *Purple outline Background Black walls that change to purple and move around. Red crystals pump out of the ground and break constantly. The dancer flies through blue lines and gold broken glass. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Move 1: '''Throwing your arms forward. '''Gold Move 2: Pointing to your right. Gold Move 3: 'Record scratch. pumpitgm1.png|Gold Move 1 pumpitgm2.png|Gold Move 2 pumpitgm3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup ''Pump It has a Mashup which is available on all consoles, but on Xbox is unlocked via U-play. Dancers (No Repeats): *'''Pump It (JD3) *Hey Ya (JD2) *Dagomba (JD2) *I'm So Excited (JD3) *Rockafeller Skank (JD2) *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (JD2) *Crying Blood (JD2) Appearances In Mashups Pump It ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''Pump It' * Jailhouse Rock * Party Rock Anthem * What You Waiting For? Captions * Stir It Up * Grap It * Jump This Way Trivia *The coach for this song is Mehdi Kerkouche, who also choreographed other songs such as I Don't Feel Like Dancin', Troublemaker, Don't You Worry Child and the fourth player of Walk This Way. *The dancer resembles the following: **Michael Jackson **Billie Joe Armstrong **Louis Tomlinson (from One Direction) *The dancer appears on the front covers of both regions of Just Dance 3, with two gloves instead of one. *A lot is censored from this song. Words that are censored are "Nig**s," "S**t," "A*s," "Joint," and "Da*n" when it's constantly said. This song is currently the most censored in the entire game series. **In the Black Eyed Peas Experience, only "nig**s" was censored. ** "Drunk" isn't censored. * In the trailer for Just Dance 3, this dancer is dancing by the logo. This is the second Black Eyed Peas song to dance by the logo. The first is Let's Get It Started. * The caption "Stir It Up" was initially named just as "Stir". * On the PAL cover of the game, it has a different color scheme. *The dance is HD Remade for Just Dance Now and the hair of the coach on the square looks oddly different. * In JDNow files, you can find an unfinished pictogram: it just has a light blue spiral arrow. Gallery Hard3.png|Pump It on the Song Selection yM, K4, .JMFHFGTTGDNMB HGM N HYM M N NB PUTO.png|Bubble HD PUMP BETA.png|Beta Version of Pump It on the JD3 PAL Cover. Pump It Dancer.png pumpit.jpg|Pump It HD Remake pumpitpictos.png|Pictograms pumpitmashupmb.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble pump it unfinished picto.png|Unfinished Pictogram JD3_Coach_PumpIt_01.jpg Videos File:The Black Eyed Peas - Pump It|'WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT' File:Just Dance 3 - Pump It - 5* Stars File:Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:00's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Extreme Classics Category:Fun Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Hard Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 3